


Somewhere Beyond the Sea

by starrybouquet



Category: NCIS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Kate Lives, Season/Series 08, Temporary Amnesia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:28:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29827047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrybouquet/pseuds/starrybouquet
Summary: Kate wakes in a hospital bed with no memory of the life she's carved out in the years since the events of "Twilight". Lost and adrift, she resolves to return to the one place she truly remembers calling home: the Naval Criminal Investigative Service's MCRT.Or: My attempt at developing Kate's character, and her relationship with the team, beyond the tragic place "Twilight" left it. Including some Kibbs, because how could I not?
Relationships: Jethro Gibbs/Caitlin Todd
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Somewhere Beyond the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the classic song "Beyond the Sea".
> 
> Big thanks to agentkalgibbs for inspiring me to follow this plot bunny. 
> 
> Thanks also to coolbyrne and jenni3penny for writing/creating [Back Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18312881/chapters/43347425), which gave me an idea for a way to bring Kate past her "death" in a way that is maybe sort-of plausible. The premise of this fic is a little different, but it comes from the same place.
> 
> Unbeta'ed, so please let me know if you see any errors.

Caitlin Todd woke in an uncomfortable bed in a cold room.

She frowned, and then opened her eyes. 

It quickly became apparent that she was in a hospital room--that explained the uncomfortable bed. To her left sat a small air conditioning unit turned up far too high--which explained the temperature. To her immediate right sat a small high-tech monitor showing her vitals, which appeared to be connected to an IV inserted into her arm. Beyond the monitor, in the corner of the room stood a standard hospital countertop and cabinet, done in that sterile white veneer that seemed to be common to hospitals everywhere. 

Caitlin--Kate to her friends--tried to sit up, and was surprised when her body shuddered in protest. Flopping back to the bed ungracefully, she stared up at the ceiling.

Why was she here? A quick inspection of her body--or as much of it as she could see, laying prone like this--didn't provide any clues. She was clad in a standard hospital gown, covered by a light blanket. 

Kate couldn't remember. Had she been in a car accident? Been shot? Maybe she had pneumonia?

But her breathing was clear, and when she experimentally wiggled her fingers, then her toes, all twenty digits responded, as least as far as she could tell.

She was just summoning the strength to look for a call button or something when the door creaked open, and she turned toward it expectantly. 

A slim African-American man entered the room, head down, carrying an oil-stained brown paper bag that looked like it contained some kind of fast food. 

"Hello," Kate tried to say. She was horrified when she found her vocal cords could only voice a small croak.

It was enough noise to get the man's attention, though, and his head jerked up.

As his eyes alighted upon her, he jumped--actually _jumped--_ a look of total shock on his face. "Jessica! You're awake!"

She frowned, opening her mouth to protest that she wasn't Jessica, and then closed it and settled for nodding weakly, frustrated that she couldn't voice the questions that crowded each other in her head.

The man dropped the paper bag on a nearby chair, meal forgotten. "Oh my god. Let me call the doctor." He beamed at her. "You're awake, that's amazing."

Confused, Kate could only give a hesitant smile in return.

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how often I'll be updating this one. I've got a million WIPs, but this prologue begged to be posted.
> 
> As always, comments and kudos put a smile on my face. Thanks for reading. <3


End file.
